


翻墙平台

by de34re



Category: de34re
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/de34re/pseuds/de34re





	翻墙平台

Skip to content  
Search or jump to…

Pull requests  
Issues  
Marketplace  
Explore

@g2877  
Learn Git and GitHub without any code!  
Using the Hello World guide, you’ll start a branch, write comments, and open a pull request.

g2877  
/  
www  
forked from noformnocontent/www  
1  
14110  
Code Pull requests 2 Actions Projects 0 Wiki Security 0 Insights Settings  
www/index.html  
@g2877 g2877 Update index.html  
7cf1c29 3 minutes ago  
460 lines (444 sloc) 64.2 KB

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


[](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/nsc413.md#1)  


个别情况打不开，请用[稳定版平台](https://github.com/g2877/www/blob/master/README.md?i#1)。持续收看，请下载翻墙软件 ....

建议用海外浏览器打开本平台，同时收藏网址: [x.co/5aa](https://x.co/5aa) 稳定版平台: [git.io/99999999](https://git.io/99999999)  
  


# 

**新闻热点 海外报道**

[](https://github.com/g2877/ntdtv/blob/master/gb/2020/04/21/a102828000.md#1)

[](https://github.com/g2877/ntdtv/blob/master/gb/2020/04/21/a102827949.md#1)

[](https://github.com/g2877/ntdtv/blob/master/gb/2020/04/21/a102827881.md#1)

[](https://github.com/g2877/ntdtv/blob/master/gb/2020/04/21/a102827852.md#1)

[](https://github.com/g2877/ntdtv/blob/master/gb/2020/04/21/a102827857.md#1)

[](https://github.com/g2877/ntdtv/blob/master/gb/2020/04/21/a102827820.md#1)

[](https://github.com/g2877/ntdtv/blob/master/gb/2020/04/21/a102827967.md#1)

[](https://github.com/g2877/ntdtv/blob/master/gb/2020/04/21/a102827999.md#1)

[](https://github.com/g2877/ntdtv/blob/master/gb/2020/04/21/a102828015.md#1)

[](https://github.com/g2877/ntdtv/blob/master/gb/2020/04/21/a102827902.md#1)

[](https://github.com/g2877/ntdtv/blob/master/gb/2020/04/21/a102827892.md#1)

更多....   


[](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/20/4/21/n12047939.md#1)

[](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/20/4/21/n12047737.md#1)

[](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/20/4/21/n12048254.md#1)

[](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/20/4/19/n12043760.md#1)

[](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/20/4/20/n12046783.md#1)

[](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/20/4/7/n12012018.md#1)

[](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/20/4/19/n12043884.md#1)

[](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/20/3/24/n11971400.md#1)

[](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/20/4/20/n12045614.md#1)

[](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/20/4/21/n12048117.md#1)

[](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/20/4/20/n12047482.md#1)

[](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/20/4/21/n12048038.md#1)

更多....   


[](https://github.com/g2877/ntdtv/blob/master/gb/2020/04/06/a102816683.md#1)

[](https://github.com/g2877/ntdtv/blob/master/gb/2020/04/20/a102827727.md#1)

[](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/20/4/20/n12047482.md#1)

[](https://github.com/g2877/ntdtv/blob/master/gb/2020/04/20/a102827509.md#1)

[](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/20/4/20/n12047392.md#1)

[](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/20/4/20/n12046931.md#1)

[](https://github.com/g2877/ntdtv/blob/master/gb/2020/04/21/a102827804.md#1)

[](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/20/4/20/n12047616.md#1)

[](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/20/4/20/n12047604.md#1)

[](https://github.com/g2877/ntdtv/blob/master/gb/2020/04/21/a102827755.md#1)

[](https://github.com/g2877/ntdtv/blob/master/gb/2020/04/21/a102827826.md#1)

更多....   
  


[大纪元动态首页](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/nf1351518.md#1)

[新唐人动态首页](https://github.com/g2877/ntdtv/blob/master/gb/prog204.md#1)

  


# 

**国内看不到的新闻同步**

[大纪元动态首页](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/nf1351518.md#1)

[新闻排行](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/nscrw413.md#1)

[头条集锦](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/nf4514.md#1)

[大纪元大陆时事](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/nsc413.md#1)

[中国人权](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/ncid278.md#1)

[中国经济](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/ncid283.md#1)

[大陆政治](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/ncid277.md#1)

[社会万象](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/ncid282.md#1)

[科教文化](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/ncid281.md#1)

[网闻禁闻](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/ncid2420.md#1)

[群体事件](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/ncid279.md#1)

[天灾人祸](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/ncid280.md#1)

[大纪元全球热点](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/n24hr.md#1)

[神韵巡演](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/nf4786.md#1)

[生活消费](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/news2008.md#1)

[娱乐休闲](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/ncyule.md#1)

[健康1+1 ](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/nsc1002.md#1)

[大纪元时事评论](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/news392.md#1)

[ 独家视角](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/nf6092.md#1)

[大纪元传统文化](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/news2007.md#1)

文化百科

[文化博览](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/ncid1982.md#1)

[名胜古迹](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/ncid1981.md#1)

[命理武术](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/ncid1185978.md#1)

[民俗文化](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/ncid1185977.md#1)

生命探索

[生命之谜](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/ncid2005.md#1)

[前世今生](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/ncid2000.md#1)

[时空探索](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/ncid1999.md#1)

[人体修炼](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/ncid1996.md#1)

史海钩沉

[历代名人](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/ncid238.md#1)

[历史探源](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/ncid2006.md#1)

[细说历史](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/ncid1190478.md#1)

预言传奇

[预言天象](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/ncid325.md#1)

[文明探密](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/ncid1998.md#1)

[传奇传说](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/ncid1055.md#1)

文学世界

[开卷有得](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/ncid256.md#1)

[小说大观](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/ncid255.md#1)

[散文随笔](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/ncid254.md#1)

[诗词歌曲](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/ncid253.md#1)

人生感悟

[心灵阳光](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/ncid1096.md#1)

[人间真情](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/ncid1095.md#1)

[感悟人生](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/ncid1093.md#1)

人物春秋

[现代故事](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/ncid287.md#1)

[缤纷人物](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/ncid286.md#1)

[当代名人](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/ncid285.md#1)

[经典名人](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/ncid2012.md#1)

文学赏析

[书评书话](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/ncid2360.md#1)

[诗经鉴赏](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/ncid2349.md#1)

[名言锦句](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/ncid2292.md#1)

[唐诗鉴赏](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/ncid1088.md#1)

艺海漫游

[艺术生活](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/ncid265.md#1)

[表演艺术](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/ncid264.md#1)

[中西雅乐](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/ncid263.md#1)

[美术长廊](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/ncid262.md#1)

教育园地

[学生园地](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/ncid2380.md#1)

[趣味活动](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/ncid187.md#1)

[故事点播](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/ncid186.md#1)

[走进校园](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/ncid185.md#1)

[学习园地](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/ncid184.md#1)

[家庭教育](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/ncid183.md#1)

[教育动态](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/ncid182.md#1)

[新唐人动态首页](https://github.com/g2877/ntdtv/blob/master/gb/prog204.md#1)

[头条要闻](https://github.com/g2877/ntdtv/blob/master/gb/headline-news_1.md#1)

[财经新闻](https://github.com/g2877/ntdtv/blob/master/gb/prog208_1.md#1)

[科教新闻](https://github.com/g2877/ntdtv/blob/master/gb/prog209_1.md#1)

[娱乐新闻](https://github.com/g2877/ntdtv/blob/master/gb/prog210_1.md#1)

[体育新闻](https://github.com/g2877/ntdtv/blob/master/gb/prog211_1.md#1)

[新唐人大陆新闻](https://github.com/g2877/ntdtv/blob/master/gb/prog204_1.md#1)

[大陆人权](https://github.com/g2877/ntdtv/blob/master/gb/prog1135_1.md#1)

[博览天下](https://github.com/g2877/ntdtv/blob/master/gb/culture-world_1.md#1)

[肺炎疫情](https://github.com/g2877/ntdtv/blob/master/gb/442749_1.md#1)

[中美贸易战](https://github.com/g2877/ntdtv/blob/master/gb/prog1745_1.md#1)

[新唐人国际新闻](https://github.com/g2877/ntdtv/blob/master/gb/prog202_1.md#1)

[美国新闻](https://github.com/g2877/ntdtv/blob/master/gb/prog203_1.md#1)

[台湾新闻](https://github.com/g2877/ntdtv/blob/master/gb/prog206_1.md#1)

[港澳新闻](https://github.com/g2877/ntdtv/blob/master/gb/prog205_1.md#1)

[新唐人时事评论](https://github.com/g2877/ntdtv/blob/master/gb/prog207_1.md#1)

[编辑推荐](https://github.com/g2877/ntdtv/blob/master/gb/editor-pickup_1.md#1)

  


# 

**大陆民生与人权**

[中国时局全解析](https://github.com/g2877/ntdtv/blob/master/gb/prog1138_1.md#1)

[全民抗暴](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/nf5772.md#1)

[贪腐淫乱](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/nf5773.md#1)

[高层恶斗](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/nf5774.md#1)

[军方异动](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/nf5775.md#1)

[迫害真相](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/nf5776.md#1)

[天怒人怨](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/nf5777.md#1)

[国际关注](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/nf5778.md#1)

[各界评说](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/nf5779.md#1)

[共产党百年真相](https://github.com/g2877/ntdtv/blob/master/gb/prog1647_1.md#1)

[破坏文化](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/nf1176114.md#1)

[窜改历史](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/nf1176115.md#1)

[制造贫困](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/nf1176118.md#1)

[杀人历史](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/nf1176106.md#1)

[党魁画皮](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/nf1176107.md#1)

[迫害精英](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/nf1176111.md#1)

[卖国恶行](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/nf1176117.md#1)

[百年红祸](https://github.com/g2877/ntdtv/blob/master/gb/prog1704_1.md#1)

[揭中共活摘器官](https://github.com/g2877/ntdtv/blob/master/gb/prog447_1.md#1)

[事件报导](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/nf5877.md#1)

[各界反响](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/nf5878.md#1)

[遭遇记录](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/nf5881.md#1)

[恶人名录](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/nf5882.md#1)

[最新活动](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/nf5883.md#1)

[国际调查](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/nf5947.md#1)

[贩尸黑幕](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/nf5948.md#1)

[关注法轮功真相](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/nf5790.md#1)

[中共造假](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/nf5792.md#1)

[伪火真相](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/nf5562.md#1)

[常见问题](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/nf4378.md#1)

[社会支持](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/nf4386.md#1)

[各国褒奖](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/nf6119.md#1)

[两岸对比](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/nf5735.md#1)

[民众声援](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/nf6120.md#1)

[海外弘传](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/nf3180.md#1)

[难忘记忆](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/nf1188594.md#1)

[万人上访](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/nf5410.md#1)

[真相特辑](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/nf4389.md#1)

[实名起诉江泽民](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/nf6124.md?fldfg2877#1)

[大陆控告](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/nf6124.md#1)

[海外控告](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/nf6125.md#1)

[民众声援](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/nf6126.md#1)

[各国声援](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/nf6127.md#1)

[迫害恶行](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/nf6148.md#1)

[各界评论](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/nf6149.md#1)

[法律依据](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/nf6150.md#1)

[九评与三退大潮](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/9p.md#1)

[三退精选](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/nf5657.md#1)

[三退评论](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/nsc1030.md#1)

[九评三退](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/nf3046.md.md#1)

[追查人权迫害者](https://github.com/g2877/ntdtv/blob/master/gb/prog422209_1.md?fldfg2877#1)

[《明慧网通告》](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/mh/mhtg.md#1)

[中共的间谍危机](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/nf1320400.md#1)

[浏览器企业请进](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/rq.md?fldfg2877#1)

  


# **其它的真相媒体**

[网门网页动态版](https://rawcdn.githack.com/g2877/vd/master/wm.html?from=nayunhai_852)

[动态网](https://is.gd/TBEmuO)

[其它的新闻同步](https://github.com/gfw-breaker/banned-news1/blob/master/README.md)

看中国新闻网  


[看大陆](https://github.com/gfw-breaker/banned-news1/blob/master/indexes/S%E7%9C%8B%E5%A4%A7%E9%99%86.md?t=02121122)

[看官场](https://github.com/gfw-breaker/banned-news1/blob/master/indexes/S%E7%9C%8B%E5%AE%98%E5%9C%BA.md?t=02121122)

[看民生](https://github.com/gfw-breaker/banned-news1/blob/master/indexes/S%E7%9C%8B%E6%B0%91%E7%94%9F.md?t=02121122)

[看博谈](https://github.com/gfw-breaker/banned-news1/blob/master/indexes/S%E7%9C%8B%E5%8D%9A%E8%B0%88.md?t=02121122)

[看财经](https://github.com/gfw-breaker/banned-news1/blob/master/indexes/S%E7%9C%8B%E8%B4%A2%E7%BB%8F.md?t=02121122)

[看史海](https://github.com/gfw-breaker/banned-news1/blob/master/indexes/S%E7%9C%8B%E5%8F%B2%E6%B5%B7.md?t=02121122)

[看文化](https://github.com/gfw-breaker/banned-news1/blob/master/indexes/S%E7%9C%8B%E6%96%87%E5%8C%96.md?t=02121122)

[看生活](https://github.com/gfw-breaker/banned-news1/blob/master/indexes/S%E7%9C%8B%E7%94%9F%E6%B4%BB.md?t=02121122)

[看世界](https://github.com/gfw-breaker/banned-news1/blob/master/indexes/S%E7%9C%8B%E4%B8%96%E7%95%8C.md?t=02121122)

自由亚洲电台  


[亚太报道](https://github.com/gfw-breaker/banned-news1/blob/master/indexes/R%E4%BA%9A%E5%A4%AA%E6%8A%A5%E9%81%93.md?t=02121122)

[中国一周](https://github.com/gfw-breaker/banned-news1/blob/master/indexes/R%E4%B8%AD%E5%9B%BD%E4%B8%80%E5%91%A8.md?t=02121122)

[中国透视](https://github.com/gfw-breaker/banned-news1/blob/master/indexes/R%E4%B8%AD%E5%9B%BD%E9%80%8F%E8%A7%86.md?t=02121122)

[国际视角](https://github.com/gfw-breaker/banned-news1/blob/master/indexes/R%E5%9B%BD%E9%99%85%E8%A7%86%E8%A7%92.md?t=02121122)

[夜话中南海](https://github.com/gfw-breaker/banned-news1/blob/master/indexes/R%E5%A4%9C%E8%AF%9D%E4%B8%AD%E5%8D%97%E6%B5%B7.md?t=02121122)

[不同的声音](https://github.com/gfw-breaker/banned-news1/blob/master/indexes/R%E4%B8%8D%E5%90%8C%E7%9A%84%E5%A3%B0%E9%9F%B3.md?t=02121122)

[特约评论](https://github.com/gfw-breaker/banned-news1/blob/master/indexes/R%E7%89%B9%E7%BA%A6%E8%AF%84%E8%AE%BA.md?t=02121122)

希望之声SOH  


[热点追踪](https://github.com/gfw-breaker/banned-news1/blob/master/indexes/H%E7%83%AD%E7%82%B9%E8%BF%BD%E8%B8%AA.md?t=02121122)

[名家谈时事](https://github.com/gfw-breaker/banned-news1/blob/master/indexes/H%E5%90%8D%E5%AE%B6%E8%B0%88%E6%97%B6%E4%BA%8B.md?t=02121122)

[个人评论](https://github.com/gfw-breaker/banned-news1/blob/master/indexes/H%E4%B8%AA%E4%BA%BA%E8%AF%84%E8%AE%BA.md?t=02121122)

[红朝解密](https://github.com/gfw-breaker/banned-news1/blob/master/indexes/H%E7%BA%A2%E6%9C%9D%E8%A7%A3%E5%AF%86.md?t=02121122)

[文化寻根](https://github.com/gfw-breaker/banned-news1/blob/master/indexes/H%E6%96%87%E5%8C%96%E5%AF%BB%E6%A0%B9.md?t=02121122)

[大陆新闻](https://github.com/gfw-breaker/banned-news1/blob/master/indexes/H%E5%A4%A7%E9%99%86%E6%96%B0%E9%97%BB.md?t=02121122)

[港台新闻](https://github.com/gfw-breaker/banned-news1/blob/master/indexes/H%E6%B8%AF%E5%8F%B0%E6%96%B0%E9%97%BB.md?t=02121122)

明慧海外之窗  


[迫害案例综述](https://github.com/gfw-breaker/mh-news/blob/master/indexes/328.md?t=02260800)

[迫害致死案例](https://github.com/gfw-breaker/mh-news/blob/master/indexes/277.md?t=02260800)

[更多迫害案例](https://github.com/gfw-breaker/mh-news/blob/master/indexes/81.md?t=02260800)

[时事评论](https://github.com/gfw-breaker/mh-news/blob/master/indexes/251.md?t=02260800)

[海外简讯](https://github.com/gfw-breaker/mh-news/blob/master/indexes/245.md?t=02260800)

[社会支持](https://github.com/gfw-breaker/mh-news/blob/master/indexes/140.md?t=02260800)

[褒奖决议](https://github.com/gfw-breaker/mh-news/blob/master/indexes/282.md?t=02260800)

[社区报道](https://github.com/gfw-breaker/mh-news/blob/master/indexes/91.md?t=02260800)

[天人之间](https://github.com/gfw-breaker/mh-news/blob/master/indexes/78.md?t=02260800)

[在线看明慧期刊](https://github.com/gfw-breaker/mh-qikan/blob/master/README.md#%E6%98%8E%E6%85%A7%E6%9C%9F%E5%88%8A)

明慧期刊  


[明慧周报](https://github.com/gfw-breaker/mh-qikan/blob/master/indexes/zhongguo.md)

[天地苍生](https://github.com/gfw-breaker/mh-qikan/blob/master/indexes/cangsheng.md)

[天赐洪福](https://github.com/gfw-breaker/mh-qikan/blob/master/indexes/hongfu.md)

[明慧画报](https://github.com/gfw-breaker/mh-qikan/blob/master/indexes/huabao.md)

[《明白》](https://github.com/gfw-breaker/mh-qikan/blob/master/indexes/mingbai.md)

[《真相》](https://github.com/gfw-breaker/mh-qikan/blob/master/indexes/zhenxiang.md)

[《慧声》](https://github.com/gfw-breaker/mh-qikan/blob/master/indexes/huisheng.md)

[《希望》](https://github.com/gfw-breaker/mh-qikan/blob/master/indexes/xiwang.md)

明慧特刊  


[无法掩盖的罪证](https://gitlab.com/szzdlab/mh-qikan/-/blob/master/pages/wfygdzz.md)

[话说当年四二五](https://gitlab.com/szzdlab/mh-qikan/-/blob/master/pages/425.md)

[天安门世纪骗局](https://gitlab.com/szzdlab/mh-qikan/-/blob/master/pages/falsefire.md)

[1400例谎言背后](https://gitlab.com/szzdlab/mh-qikan/-/blob/master/pages/1400zx.md)

[聚缘阁网页代理](https://github.com/hao2369/a/wiki/jyg)

[法轮功纽约游行 传递救世良方【多图】](https://a1.gddrry.gq/jyg2)

[聚缘阁禁闻导航](https://ga2.8etg.ga/c)

[动态网加密入口](https://df1.jhfth.ml/ccc/hao/8434)

[新唐人高速入口](https://df1.jhfth.ml/ccc/hao/5)

[大纪元高速入口](https://df1.jhfth.ml/ccc/hao/7)

[退党网高速入口](https://df1.jhfth.ml/ccc/hao/8)

[禁闻网高速入口](https://github.com/fqnews/bnews)

  


# 

**免费翻墙软件下载**

提示:

本平台的翻墙软件，一键破网，操作简单，绿色免费，强度加密，使用安全。  
在微信上，如果无法打开网页或下载软件，需点右上角三个点，选从浏览器打开或下载。推荐用海外浏览器。  


[神州正道（安卓版）](https://cdn.jsdelivr.net/gh/g2877/www/szzd/SzzdOgate.apk)

[神州正道（网页版）](https://cdn.jsdelivr.net/gh/g2877/www/szzd/szzdogate.rar)

[神州正道（电视机顶盒版）](https://cdn.jsdelivr.net/gh/g2877/www/szzd/SzzdOgateTV.apk)

[网门 （安卓版）](https://cdn.jsdelivr.net/gh/g2877/www/szzd/oGate.apk)

[网门（电脑版）](https://cdn.jsdelivr.net/gh/g2877/www/szzd/oGate.zip)

[自由门 （电脑版）](https://cdn.jsdelivr.net/gh/g2877/www/szzd/fgp.zip)

[自由门4.1（安卓版）](https://cdn.jsdelivr.net/gh/g2877/www/szzd/fgma.apk)

[爱博电视 （电脑版）](https://cdn.jsdelivr.net/gh/g2877/www/szzd/iPPOTV.zip)

[无界浏览（电脑版）](https://cdn.jsdelivr.net/gh/g2877/www/szzd/u.zip)

[无界浏览（安卓版）](https://cdn.jsdelivr.net/gh/g2877/www/szzd/um.apk)

  


# 

**真相视频**

[](https://gitlab.com/szzdlab/v2/raw/master/hG75Ez1eTyeZN.mp4)  
[](https://gitlab.com/szzdlab/www/raw/master/v/SoundOfHope_360p.mp4)  
[](https://gitlab.com/szzdlab/www/raw/master/v/2020-1-1/wangli-1228.mp4)  
[](https://gitlab.com/szzdlab/www/raw/master/v/2020-1-1/w.mp4)  
[](https://gitlab.com/szzdlab/www/raw/master/v/2019-12-23/lin-720p.mp4)  
[](https://gitlab.com/szzdlab/www/raw/master/v/2019-12-1/xiaoyu-1080p.mp4)  
[](https://gitlab.com/szzdlab/www/raw/master/v/2019-10-8/ChenDong-1080.mp4)  
[](https://gitlab.com/szzdlab/www/raw/master/v/2019-8-19/wanglin-1080p.mp4)  
[](https://gitlab.com/szzdlab/www/raw/master/v/2019-8-10/yanjiusheng-360p.mp4)  
[](https://gitlab.com/szzdlab/www/raw/master/v/2019-7-25/collect726.mp4)  
[](https://gitlab.com/szzdlab/www/raw/master/v/2019-7-25/yuyingran-high.mp4)  
[](https://gitlab.com/szzdlab/www/raw/master/v/2019-7-12/linyili.mp4)  
更多....   
  
[](https://gitlab.com/szzdlab/www/raw/master/v/2019-7-5/ZhongZhengGuNiang.mp4)  
[](https://gitlab.com/szzdlab/www/raw/master/v/2019-6-18/huangxiaomin-tuidang.mp4)  
[](https://gitlab.com/szzdlab/www/raw/master/v/2019-6-16/reniya.mp4)  
[](https://gitlab.com/szzdlab/www/raw/master/v/2019-6-1/mh-greeting-Argentina-360p.mp4)  
[](https://gitlab.com/szzdlab/www/raw/master/v/2019-6-1/st5-29.mp4)  
[](https://gitlab.com/szzdlab/www/raw/master/v/2019-5-23/huangxiaomin.mp4)  
[](https://gitlab.com/szzdlab/www/raw/master/v/2018-8-17/dalian-360p.mp4)  
[](https://gitlab.com/szzdlab/www/raw/master/v/2017-7-5/1-Xuezhongmei_MH-360p.mp4)  
[](https://gitlab.com/szzdlab/www/raw/master/v/2017-7-5/2-RedWallMemory_MH-360p.mp4)  
[](https://gitlab.com/szzdlab/www/raw/master/v/2017-7-5/3-JTT_CN_MH-360p.mp4)  
[](https://gitlab.com/szzdlab/www/raw/master/v/2017-7-5/4-ChoiceOfEurope_MH-360p.mp4)  
[](https://gitlab.com/szzdlab/www/raw/master/v/2017-7-5/5-YiSu_MH-360p.mp4)  
更多....   
  


**[明慧视频专辑](https://github.com/g2877/vd/blob/master/README.md#1)**

  


# 

**傲雪梅花**

  


# **[退出中共，远离罪恶，大瘟疫前的自救！点击这里](https://is.gd/LHEFFy)**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

# 

**请参与这场民族自救运动**

 ****

2000年10月30日晨，重庆云阳三星沱江面，数名因“长运1号”翻覆的落水者在冰冷的江水中挣扎、呼救。周围近10条小机驳船主们对呼救的人却视而不见，只顾打捞水面的“刨财”，几个船主还取笑道，你们就好好在船底休息吧。（《重庆晚报》）

****

2003年12月20日凌晨，珠海香洲“滚石”的士高大厅发生一起强奸案。8名男子当着在场近200人的面，将一女子摁在沙发上强奸。（《新京报》）

****

“卧铺车强奸案震惊广西歹徒连奸3女无人敢言”(《中国新闻网》2002年07月05日)

****

“哈尔滨上演骇人一幕：歹徒当街杀人数百居民围观”（《中国青年报》2002年7月15日）

****

“少女拒调戏被砍八刀二十多个围观者无动于衷”（《南方网》2002年5月17日）

****

……

****

这令人不寒而栗的清单，还可以一直列下去。一个曾经创造辉煌文明的礼仪之邦，何以演变到这等冷漠成性的可悲地步。数千年的重德行善、“仁义礼智信”的美好价值哪里去了?

****

中共窃国后，尽管我们的血脉仍在延续，但是华夏文明的薪火承传已经被截断。传统的信仰和价值观被强力破坏，人与人之间的关爱与和谐被扭曲成了斗争与仇恨；一切和历史传统有关的物品被当成“四旧”，几千年来“忠孝节义”“大学之道，在明明德，在亲民，在止于至善”的普世价值观被当成封建糟粕。"上至天子下至庶民，一皆以修身为本"的主流文化，被伪化成了宫庭争斗等党文化。由此带来社会道德全面崩溃，使整个民族陷入深重的危机。

****

我们成了一个失去了自我的民族。从文化上看，我们已经变成亡国奴。

****

中华民族五千年漫漫历史长河中，曾经也出现过朝代更叠，也出现过桀、纣一类的暴君民贼，然而无论国家如何兵连祸结，黎民如何水深火热，江山易主之后。只需几十年休养生息，文明便重新昌明光大。此皆因民族文化依旧，民族道德仍在，民族精神未死！

****

历史辗转到今日，以谎言和暴力得逞的中共窃权后，中华民族生存根基被摧毁得千疮百孔：五千年传承的道德标准被歪曲异化；信仰出现危机，造成中国贪官遍地，物欲横流，黑社会无孔不入。坑蒙拐骗无处不在、假冒伪劣产品泛滥成灾。历尽沧海桑田才得以形成的不可再生的自然资源被糟蹋污染。如此而往，无需多日，子孙后代将无处寻觅一方净土，一掬净水，一口纯净的空气。

****

于中共无所不在的欺骗洗脑与暴力胁迫下，有多少人放弃了诚实宽厚、仁爱谦和的道德底线，变得见风使舵、落井下石，甚至为一己之私而无恶不作。

****

稍微盘点中共的罪恶，让人感到心情无比的沉重。了解了中共，才明白什么叫做罪恶滔天，罄竹难书。

****

**历史上无数曾不可一世的帝国随着道德堕落和物质荒淫而归于尘土，中共正踏在这一车辙中，但是它对华夏子民暴力洗脑，灌输了它的党文化，捆绑整个民族，拖向万劫不复的深渊。怎样彻底的把华夏从生死一线之危机中解救出来？请你加入到这场轰轰烈烈的民族自救运动中来-----[声明退出共产党、共青团、少先队组织](https://is.gd/LHEFFy) **

* * *

**[大纪元时报投稿](https://github.com/g2877/djy/blob/master/gb/about-djy.md#1) [新唐人电视投稿](https://github.com/g2877/ntdtv/blob/master/gb/contribute.md?v#1) [稳定版平台](https://github.com/g2877/www/blob/master/README.md?a#1)**

#### 手机上长按并复制下列网址或二维码分享本平台：

[https://rawcdn.githack.com/g2877/www/master/?m](https://rawcdn.githack.com/g2877/www/master/?n)  
  


短网址: [x.co/5aa](https://x.co/5aa)

© 2020 GitHub, Inc.  
Terms  
Privacy  
Security  
Status  
Help  
Contact GitHub  
Pricing  
API  
Training  
Blog  
About 


End file.
